This Clinical Cancer Education Program at Boston University Medical Center has been developed to implement a series of goals and objectives in teaching of cancer that aim to deliver a program in cancer education well beyond that found in the usual medical school-departmental setting. To achieve these educational objectives a coordinated program has been developed that utilizes the resources and cooperative efforts of a number of disciplines, chiefly medical and surgical oncology, radiation therapy, pathology, hematology, nursing, psychiatry, and bio-social sciences. The program is aimed at medical students, house staff, post graudate physicians, community physicians and nurses. Key resources for the program are visible and administratively distinct sections of oncology in both medicine and surgery, each with its own bed allocations (34 & 30 respectively) on oncology floors are specifically designed so that these educational objectives can be pursued. There is a full time faculty of fully trained oncologists who guide and develop the program, 3 in Surgical Oncology, 3 in Medical Oncology and 3 in XRT. Over the past year a highly visible regional oncology program has been developed with six participating community hospitals. A multidisciplinary cancer center is now operational and this CCEP is the key educational component of the cancer center. The concept of total care of the cancer patient is stressed. Undergraduate student education aims to correlate the contributions of basic sciences and clinical methods in the care of cancer patients. A specially designed cancer syllabus has been developed by the faculty to enhance teaching methodology and content to the second and third year medical students in a distinct 30 hour oncology course that has become part of the standard curriculum. Some 50-60 third and fourth year students annually take rotations or electives in cancer. A methodology for evaluation of the program is evolving. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Straus, M.J., Straus, S.E., Krezoski, S. and Battiste, L. "The uptake, excretion and radiation hazards of tritiated thymidine in humans" Cancer Research 37: 610-18, 1977. Spiers, A.S.D., Straus, M.J. and Janis, M.G. "High dose intravenous infusion of 5-fluorouracil for refractory tumors: the HI-FU regimen" Proc Amer Soc Clin Oncol 18: C-102, 1977.